Second Thoughts
by animeloveramy
Summary: "Looking at him, she felt a smile slide coyly onto her face. On second thoughts, maybe she did like Potter, and, on second thoughts, maybe she wanted to wish him luck in a more…romantic way." Lily/James


**Sirius****: "**_**What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard that ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter!**_**" **

**Peter****: "**_**You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!**_**" **

**Sirius****: "**_**THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!**_**" **

**oxo…oxo**

Lily Evans frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror before dragging the comb she held in her hand through her hair again, growling slightly as the small piece of hair that was curled the opposite direction to the rest of her hair continued to sit as it had been. The wrong way.

"Damn it hair will you please just do as you're told for once and sit right!" she snarled, the comb raking through her red hair for the hundredth time that day. It was only eight in the morning.

"Merlin Lily, calm down! You're going to a Quidditch match not a party." Came Alice's voice from across the room. Lily scowled at her in the mirror before proceeding to tug the comb through her hair again. Alice sighed. "Your hair's just going to get messed up again anyway so what's the point?"

Lily looked over at her friend with a small frown creasing the edges of her eyes. "Is it so wrong to want my hair to sit the right way?"

Alice shrugged slightly before giving the other girl a sly look, her eyes taking on a strange glint that made Lily want to back away.

"What?" she asked, her voice unsure as she eyed her friend warily. Alice smiled slightly.

"Why do you want to look so good for this anyway? After all, it's 'only a Quidditch match' as you always used to tell me." She asked coyly, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing Lily to blush slightly at her insinuation. "Is it a boy?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and turned away, going back to tearing her comb through her hair. Alice's eyes widened slightly and the smile turned into a grin.

"Oh, it is!" she squealed happily, causing Lily to blush harder and whirl back round to glare at her.

"No, its not!" she snarled, her face red with embarrassment. Alice grinned before shrugging slightly, saying nothing more. Lily glared at her for a moment longer before turning slowly back round, trying her best to ignore her friends eyes as they continued to burn holes through her back.

After eventually deciding to pin her hair back to make it stay, the pair raced down to the great hall for breakfast. Thankfully, Lily noticed, the Quidditch teams had already left; leaving the hall quiet and peaceful for the time remaining before the match. Scoffing down their breakfast quickly they both made their way to the Quidditch pitch, wrapped up well for the chilly weather in Gryffindor scarves and large coats.

The stands were filling quickly and there were only more people behind them getting ready to fill it further. With this knowledge in mind they quickly sped up.

"I have to ask you Lily," Alice began as they walked together down the earthy path that took them to the stands. Lily looked at her in interest. "Why exactly do you keep turning Potter down? I mean, I understood it when we were in first to fifth year, but these last two years he's really matured."

Lily looked at her in surprise for a moment before scoffing and looking away, her face reddening slightly.

"Because." She replied stiffly. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Because?"

"I dunno…I just don't like him like that I suppose…"

Alice frowned. "But you blush every time he's mentioned."

Lily remained silent, causing Alice to sigh slightly as they continued on, neither breaking the silence for a while before Alice struck up a conversation about something that had happened in the dorms the night before. They were surprised out of her conversation when a hand tapped the red head on the shoulder. They both turned to look behind curiously, slightly surprised to see James standing in all his Quidditch playing glory. Lily spotted Alice smirk out of the corner of her eye, causing her to blush slightly in embarrassment. This only managed to increase the grin as Alice watched her best friend squirm under the chaser's gaze.

"Wish me luck Evans?" James asked, his usual smirk on his face as he looked down upon the red head. She stared at him for a moment, gazing at him in his Quidditch uniform. She had never seen him in it this close and she had to admit that she liked what she was seeing. He looked even more gorgeous in it than he usually did.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"Good luck," she muttered back quietly, a small smile on her face as her cheeks flushed at the wide grin he gave her in return. Nodding his head, he turned away from her and back towards where his team would likely be waiting for him. Had he come out here specifically to ask her to wish him luck? She found herself hoping so.

Looking back to where Alice had been standing and, seeing her several yards up talking to one frank Longbottom, she felt a smile slide coyly onto her face. On second thoughts, maybe she did like Potter, and on second thoughts maybe she wanted to wish him luck in a more…_romantic_ way.

What was wrong with that? She found she couldn't remember the reason.

Delving deep inside herself she snatched hold of some long lost confidence before racing after the boy, keeping her eyes on the red and gold stripes of his Quidditch uniform.

"Hey, Potter!" she called out to him, using his last name on instinct as she neared him, her heart beginning to race as she watched him turn round in surprise. His wide eyes soon narrowed however as he pulled his composure back to him. _Pity,_ she thought, _that look of surprise was really cute._

"Evans." He greeted with a smirk. She frowned slightly as she stopped in front of him, strangely out of breath for the small amount of running she had done. Slowly, she managed to get her breath back and met her eyes with his, taking in the hazel gems she saw behind the lenses.

"I wanted to wish you good luck, but properly this time." She began, watching as his expression turned unsure, _another cute expression_.

She smiled at him before moving forwards, lifting her hand to place it on his face. Smiling wider at the surprise in his features, she allowed her fingers to stroke his cheek for a moment before leaning her head forwards and kissing him lightly on the opposite cheek.

"Good luck," she whispered softly into his ear before pulling back and gazing for a moment at his surprised and confused but serene expression. Then she retracted her hand and watched as he blinked out of his daze before looking at her strangely. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"So what does that mean?" he asked, looking her in the eyes as he struggled to understand the exact meaning behind her actions. She could see the hope there and smiled, looking up at him with a grin.

"Go win the match and I'll tell you." She told him, rocking back on her heels and swinging her arms to lock behind her. He grinned at her before nodding, turning to walk back the way he was going before stopping suddenly and turning back to her, the hope in his eyes intensified.

"Hey, Lily…Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he asked, his voice an imitation of the voce he usually used to ask her out, only this time she heard something more behind the words, something a little like hope, like _love_. It sounded more genuine and she found herself smiling widely at him.

"I would love to James." She replied with a happy grin, her heart beating faster and the genuine smile that erupted across his face.

Years later, if asked exactly why she suddenly had this change of heart, Lily would answer them immediately.

"His Quidditch uniform." She would say simply, "it was his Quidditch uniform that finally changed my mind."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**I hope you like it! It was something inspired by 'Burgebug's picture, 'second thoughts'. I wondered what exactly would have happened and decided to write a story. Hopefully it corresponds well with the picture. Please review and tell me what you think ^_^**

**Animeloveramy **

***takes romance notes ^_^***

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
